To Feel Alive 5000 Years Ago
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Getting teleported back 3500 years is not fun but this is exactly what happens to Percy Jackson. Will he ever make it back to his era? And to change the past is to change the future and with the war with Kronos at the brink, Percy and the past gods must unite or the 21st century might not.. and with Kronos out on the hunt for Percy, it might not end well i Adopted:By: starwars0411
1. Chapter 1:The Talk and The Past

**Title:** **To Feel Alive/ In Ancient Greece**

 **By: starwars0411 – Re written by: Jaylene olebar**

 **Books Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Hero of Olympus**

 **Summary: Getting teleported back 3500 years is not fun but this is exactly what happens to Percy Jackson. Will he ever make it back to his era? And to change the past is to change the future and with the war with Kronos at the brink, Percy and the past gods must unite or the 21st** **century might not make it…**

 **Rated: Fiction T**

 **English**

 **Supernatural/Adventure/Family**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Kronos, Percy J., Artemis, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Theseus, occ**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream and The Past**

The dream started out weird and it freaked out the demigod, I mean come on! His old, old man was supposed to be in Tartarus DEAD! But no the voice whispered threats - the voice -Percy knew all too well.

The voice of Kronos, even just thinking the name sent chills through his body.

 _"Percy Jackson."_ \- The voice whispered in his head, echoing in the depths of his sleeping moments. It seemed better saying "the voice" because it was a lot less scary than saying the actual name. That stopped time for a while.

 _"You have defeated me and my mother, for that you shall receive a punishment."_

 _Oh fuck off, Kronos_ , The demigod thought.

With that he woke up with sweat on his brow and by a creek and saw something Percy never thought he would have never seen.

A city of full of Ancient Greek Architecture, Was there a city like that in America? Probably not.

He walked into the town square and people were giving me funny looks. It was then Percy saw him in a contest between Marsyas and Apollo was practically killing him.

 _"Oh no."_ Percy thought.

He went and asked people what year it was. It didn't take long to realize he was in ancient Greece.

 **A/N: Right well this one is done and I hope it was to your liking and I thank:** **starwars0411, for letting me redue your awesome Story!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kill or Not?

**Title:** **To Feel Alive/ In Ancient Greece**

 **By: starwars0411 – Re written by: Jaylene olebar**

 **Books Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Hero of Olympus**

 **Summary: Getting teleported back 3500 years is not fun but this is exactly what happens to Percy Jackson. Will he ever make it back to his era? And to change the past is to change the future and with the war with Kronos at the brink, Percy and the past gods must unite or the 21st** **century might not make it…**

 **Rated: Fiction T**

 **English**

 **Supernatural/Adventure/Family**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Kronos, Percy J., Artemis, Apollo**

 **Secondary characters: Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Theseus, occ**

Chapter 2: Kill or not?

 **Percy POV:**

If you want to know me more the one thing I hate is: I hate traps.

Every day of my life, there would be a trap somewhere that gets me and I have to fight my way out. Fighting is not the best solution but it is the only solution.

I walked down the stairs to hell. It looked a lot different than the Underworld I've been to. At least I took one step and I heard a faint whoosh behind me. At least, I wasn't dead yet. I heard the crackle of electricity behind me. With unimaginable speed, I threw my sword like a boomerang. It hit 5 of the people or living things behind me. I turned around and found six gods behind me.

Each had their weapons of power and wearing Gleaming Armor.

Zeus boomed, "Stand down, you're coming with us." I turned around to run but I saw six more gods in full battle outfits.

"Like my trap?" Athena inquired.

 _"There is water in the trees above you, turn into a sea breeze and bring down the cavern."_ A voice said in my head.

Time stopped. "Kronos? Aren't you the Titan who got me trapped in ancient Greece?" I asked aloud.

"I hate the letter _K_. My name starts with _C_. Chronos. I'm a Primordial that embodies time. I was here alongside Chaos I was his right hand man, before he left for the cosmos." I suddenly came up with a crazy idea.

Chronos was not Kronos so I could ask him to change time for me to get to 2015 A.D. Time continued and I held my hands. The ground above me began to rumble. Zeus looked up nervously.

"Uhhhh, what are you doing" I turned back from a sea breeze and saw a bunch of dazed gods buried below the dirt. I continued walking but Poseidon got up wearily.

He said, "Who are you?" I looked up at my father who didn't know me yet I knew him so well, after all since the end of the war he visited me so often and often picked me up in his Sea Chariot.

"You'll know me in the future Poseidon," I replied calmly.

With that I walked down the path that was unbroken but something told me that Poseidon wasn't going to be happy when I got to the future.

 **Poseidon in the future (POV):**

I just realized who that boy was from the past. He was my son, Percy Jackson. That was why he had so much power. He defeated the whole Olympian Council. I have a feeling Zeus knows this too.

If he knows, then Percy is dead. But Percy deflected Zeus Master bolt in the past. He probably couldn't die from that. He might go to Tartarus too. Percy was in danger and I knew it but, over everything I needed to have a talk with him. How did he go back in time? What caused it? So many unanswered questions.

 **Zeus in the past POV:**

That child managed to beat the whole Olympian Council!

I got up muttering curses. He was going into the underworld. What for though? He called a meeting.

Athena reported, "He had magnificent strategy. Even my children probably wouldn't think about that. It is inhumane."

"Wait" I replied, "If it is in humane, he might be getting his wisdom from the giants or Titans. We got to stop him."

Hades got up from the floor and said, "It is too late, he has already gone from my realm. He has gone to Tartarus."

"No god or mortal can go to Tartarus and possibly survive. Not even someone as awesome as me." Apollo exclaimed.

"Hey, maybe we should protect him instead of Kill, I mean grandpa made requests that if anyone see's Perseus J to kill him on sight!" Hermes said and frowned.

Athena thought for a second and then remarked, "Zeus, if you just go to the bottom of the earth, and rain your master bolts, it might hit him. Artemis and Apollo can also rain arrows." Athena also frowned and didn't listen to Hermes.

Artemis stood up and said, "He has bathed in the Styx. No one has done this before. That means there is one specific point on the body where he can die from being hit. All the other blasts will just shatter on his skin." The whole counsel started arguing. It looks like we can't fight him; we can only watch his progress in the pit of doom."

"But we should PROTECT HIM! Grandpa wants him and see's Perseus as a threat or he wouldn't have a bounty on him!" Dionysus surprisingly spoke up, and that meant something, he rarely spoke, and with that the council came to a decision.

 **A/N: 2 in one day, now will I get a review?**


	3. Chapter 3 just an AN

To be alive 500 thousand years ago

Is in the progress of being re written and if needed to be adopted. I am still working on it. I have adopted it from someone else, and its going OK if I say so


	4. Chapter 4 just an AN

500 years

Just an a/n

am re writting this!


End file.
